Applications and other forms of data existing on equipment operated by public-safety officers are commonly updated. During the update period, oftentimes an application/data being updated will be inaccessible to the public-safety officer.
For example, if a Push-to-Talk (PTT) application is being updated on a radio, a public-safety officer will not have the ability to communicate with the radio.
The above problem can somewhat be alleviated if a public-safety officer can call on one of their team members to access the desired application/data. For example, if Officer Fred's radio is currently unavailable because of an update, Officer Fred may use another member of their team's radio instead. Problems are encountered, however, when applications and/or data are unable to be accessed by a team as a whole because every team member's device is being updated simultaneously. This greatly diminishes the capability of the team to function efficiently as a unit.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.